


Almost Done

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: Thirteen's pre-new year's eve party check list has a few items on it most people wouldn't include, but The Master is down for it. Up for it. Is actually one of the items on the list.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Almost Done

**Author's Note:**

> This started out life as him eating her out while she tries to remain valiantly impassive simply to annoy him, but i couldn't get their relative proportions right, so i ditched that idea and made it kinkier instead. As You Do. 
> 
> Anyway, the text message says "Yaz, c u soon. almost done! xx" They have a NYE date sometime in the 90's. He's not invited. 
> 
> The very best part of this is the floor and i'm okay with that.


End file.
